This application for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Award is designed to prepare the candidate, Paola Pedrelli, Ph.D., for a career in patient-oriented research on Alcohol Use Disorders (AUDs) and depressive symptoms. College students with binge drinking and depressive symptoms appear an ideal population with which begin this endeavor given that the co-occurrence of these conditions represent a serious and common public health problem that remarkably has been largely unaddressed in this younger population. Objectives for this training grant are for the candidate to: 1) Develop expertise in AUDs treatment research; 2) Develop advanced skills in complex statistics; and 3) Develop RO1 level skills in research ethics for individuals with SUDs co-occurring with depressive symptoms. The stated objectives will be achieved through: 1) Resources at Massachusetts General Hospital and Harvard Medical School; 2) Mentoring from co-primary mentors Drs. Maurizio Fava and Roger Weiss, mentors Drs. John Kelly and Brian Borsari and consultants Drs. Hang Lee and Jonathan Alpert; 2) Targeted advanced coursework, seminars as well as supervised clinical experiences; and 3) Implementation of the proposed research project. The primary aim of the proposed research project is to systematically examine the efficacy in reducing alcohol consumption of an empirically supported treatment for depression, Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT), enhanced with an empirically supported treatment for substance use, Motivational Interviewing (MI), among college students with binge drinking and depressive symptoms. Secondary aims of the proposal will include exploratory investigation of the role of depressive symptoms on course of alcohol use behavior and of mediators of alcohol outcome. Results of the proposed project will provide preliminary data for an RO1 application, and will lay the foundation for a career-long research program focused on developing treatment protocols for co-occurring AUDs and depressive symptoms. The candidate has demonstrated a strong commitment to a research career and excellence in her clinical and academic endeavors thus far. This training program will assist Dr. Pedrelli in making the transition to independent investigator and to become an expert in treatment for AUDs and co-occurring depressive symptoms.